Perfect Girl
by ilovefreehugs
Summary: He passed her every day,wishing to talk to her.Forbidden Love.Prince of the monster world,Edward falling for a human?Classic story of the lion falling in love with the lamb.


Chapter 1

Perfect Girl

(Edward POV)

Hesitantly, I crept through a narrow street in New York's fashionable neighbourhood. People were amok, squabbling over such trivial matters, sigh, these humans. Yet, I could sense a feel of elation, threatening to overcome my very sanity, why? The answer, although highly embarrassing, remains 100 true. Today, I walked past the perfect girl.

To be completely honest, she lacks all of the features that I should be lusting for. Her clothes are nothing special, friends would scorn her appearance compared to our elite race. Despite this, her beauty still remains to astound. At the faintest sight of her, there's a rumble in my heart and my brain fogs up, I'm insane.

I laugh, imagining my sister, Rosalie's reaction to this dirty little secret.

My name is Edward Cullen, I'm a vampire. Pfft, nothing drastic...

The shock comes, one that my own brain does not even comprehend. I long for a complete stranger, specifically, - a human.

Back to introductions, once again, my name is Edward Cullen; I am heir to the throne of the monster race. A race far more dangerous, the force that actually controls the globe, shame these humans realise nothing. In order to keep the fine harmony between us, humans must not realise of our existence, they're so troublesome. Personally, I'm a vampire. We are considered the most powerful of the monster world, perhaps the human's equivalent of royalty. Basically, if there was a food chain, vampires would be at the top.

Recently, I've arrived back from Boarding School for about a week now. Everyday, I've gone out to explore the city in which I see her every day. In the morning, we pass. She goes west, I go east, and it's unavoidable. But oh! The first time I walked past her, that memory shall be cherished forever. Out of the corner of my eye, an image captured in 2 seconds.Hair,cascading down her back, positively glittering in the sunlight, her face such a glimpse of pure ,words can't describe.Actually,I don't remember exact features about her, except that insisting feeling that I must get to know her.

I wish I could confront myself to talk to her.5 minutes would be plenty, just to introduce myself, ponder about life, merely soak in her presence-explain to her the complexities of fate that caused us to meet. Now what to say?

"Pardon me, do you think you could spare a little time for some conversation?"

Ridiculous, I would sound likes a salesman. She could even go to the extent as to think I was a paedophile.

"Do you know where the nearest bus stop is?"

Lame, just lame

**The truthful approach?**

"Miss, this is quite sudden but I think you are the one for me"

No, too risky. She would consider me a freak, or worse reject me. I don't think I could handle that.

So tragically, once again, I'm left, literally lost for words. Today, we pass in front of a bakery,the enticing smell of baking bread lingering in the air. She wears a white sweater, and in her right hand she holds a crisp white envelope lacking only a stamp. So: She's written somebody a letter, maybe spent the whole night writing, maybe not. The envelope could contain every secret she's ever had.

Why am I wasting my time practically stalking this human? I could have any woman in the world. Perhaps you are as hopeless as I am. Perhaps,you live just to pass someone on the street. Maybe you go to a specific café, at a certain time to order a coffee, just so you can exchange words with a certain person. Do you hope everyday that these words will expand from "excuse me, what would you like today" to a deep and meaningful conversation? Who knows? This whole world might just be crazy enough for all this to be true.

Pondering, all these thoughts, I take a few more strides and turn. She's lost in the crowd.

Dissapointed, I make my way back to my home but a sparkling object catches my eye. Awesome! A silver necklace with a miniature diamond "A" pendant, this would be perfect for my other sister, Alice's birthday present. Well, at least I got something accomplished. Smiling, I pick it up and walk out of the store.

A man, dishevelled in appearance starts yelling out at me.He's one of those humans that leave me disgusted at their race.

"THIEF!"

What a racket.

"You didn't pay for that!"

"THIEF!"

I smirk at this statement. Oh right, you pay for things in the human world. Monsters on the other hand, would practically beg me to take their goods.

"Somebody stop him!"

How foolish, does he not realise that I could destroy him with a single movement? There's no time for this, I let out an exasperated sigh and turn to snarl but a voice stops me.

"Sorry Mr, I will pay for that"

Is someone defending me? I whip around and gasp. Standing in front of me, although looking annoyed, is my perfect girl! Idiotically, I just gape at her, for who knows how long? It could be minutes, hours, I always thought time was such an insignificant subject.

She makes the first move. Crumpling a paper bag containing the necklace into my hand, she asks "well, aren't you going to thank me?"

My gentleman instincts flood back, "why thank you miss, I'm in debt to you"

We talk more, about anything and everything, almost frozen in our own world while the worlds, the people around us, continue to whiz past us. We exchange names.Her's is Bella.Bella, oh Bella! Such a delicate name, it suits her so well!

"Well Bella, take this as a token of my appreciation" I say.

Sliding off one of my rings from my finger, I place it in her palm. This is enormous coming from me, as this ring hasn't left my grasp for that past 10 years. She smiles; I've finally cracked the ice! Before, the faintest hint of anger lingered on her face. My mind screams, such a feeling of joy overtaking my senses.

Suddely, a sharp pain hits me in my chest, bursting the bubble in which we were encased. Screams around, I fall to the pavement, how could this happen? I black out to the sight of Bella, a worried expression implanted on her face. Until my last bit of consciousness ebbs away, I stare just at her, treasuring even second. My last thought,- wow, she's something special. My last memory,-her hand clasped in mine. And then, complete silence.

**Sorry, please review!This is my first fan-fiction. Should I continue the story? Yeh..thats all,thanks******


End file.
